campo de almas
by Hathor3
Summary: El conflicto con Naraku acabo, la perla esta completa y al parecer la vida de Inuyasha y Kagome tambien, pero un suceso alejara la alegria de sus corazones "la luna mengua y desaparece y las estrellas la encontraran" IK MS Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Holas de nuevo sé que debería estar continuando los fics anteriores pero no puedo... bueno aquí les mando lo que he hecho... gente inu no me pertenece es de rumiko..... takahashi....... Ahí les dejo ps.. no olviden sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Les va a sorprender lo que venga en los proximos capis!!!!!!!!!!! Eso espèro ^^U  
  
************************  
  
Han pasado siete años desde que logramos derrotar a Naraku... mis lagrimas fueron recompensadas al fin por una vida llena de sueños y alegrías... tres años antes de que al fin lográramos completar la perla... lo que nunca pensé que sucedería y lo que siempre anhelé, sucedió al fin... mi vida volvió a tener un rumbo una semana después de la muerte de Kikyo...  
  
*******Flash Back*******  
  
-Inuyasha se la ha pasado muy pensativo a lo largo de esta semana... no lo crees Kagome- dijo Sango sentada frente al fuego...  
  
-Sí lo sé...- dijo una Kagome con mirada entristecida...  
  
-Está así desde la muerte de la sacerdotisa Kikyo... no creé Kagome-sama que es hora de conversar con el... de ver si es que seguiremos con la búsqueda de los fragmentos y de Naraku...- comentó Miroku con un tono serio...  
  
-Ese bestia de Inuyasha debería ayudarnos a buscar los fragmentos y no pasarse todo el día en el Goshimboku...- dijo el pequeño Shippo mientras jugaba con Kirara cerca de donde se encontraba Kagome...  
  
-Lo sé... pero... creó que está en su derecho... el volvió a perder a lo que más amaba... a Kikyo... aún cuando ella... solo quería llevárselo al infierno... él continuo amándola...-esto ultimo Kagome lo susurro... y cada palabra fue pronunciada con una tristeza absoluta...  
  
Sango miró a su amiga con tristeza... sabía cuanto había sufrido Kagome por el amor de Inuyasha incluso había aceptado acompañarlo sabiendo que el seguía amando a esa sacerdotisa hecha de barro y huesos...  
  
Kagome se levantó. Limpió el polvo de su falda... Shippo la miró un poco extrañado... Ni Sango ni Miroku se inmutaron ante la acción de la joven miko... Kagome comenzó a caminar hacía la entrada de la cabaña para luego salir de está y comenzar a andar con paso lento hacia el árbol sagrado donde se encontraba Inuyasha desde hacía ya varios días...  
  
El viento soplaba sobre los cabellos negros de la joven miko... mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla... sus ojos negros poco a poco iban cubriéndose de lagrimas... mientras con el pasar del tiempo nublaban su visión... y sus sueños e ilusiones se escapaban junto con las lagrimas saladas de su alma...  
  
Sin darse cuenta, ya había llegado al pie del Goshimboku... en lo alto de una de sus ramas un hanyou se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos... sus ojos ámbar se encontraban cerrados... y sus manos envolvían su poderosa katana...  
  
Kagome lo observaba desde la parte baja del árbol... un semblante de tristeza cubría su rostro... otra lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, dejando su rastro salado por ella...  
  
Inuyasha abrió lentamente sus ojos, mientras olfateaba el aire... un ligero aroma a sal se apodero de su sentido... alguien estaba llorando y ese alguien se encontraba justo debajo de el... bajo su rostro hacía el suelo... y ahí la encontró Kagome lloraba en silencio... sus lagrimas recorrían su rostro libres... y sus ojos parecían tan hinchados... por que lloraba esa niña... por que callaba su alma de tal manera... que ni un leve gemido se escapaba de sus labios... solo sus lagrimas...y sus ojos hinchados lograban liberar su inmensa tristeza...  
  
Inuyasha bajo de un salto del árbol sagrado... justo frente a una sorprendida y llorosa Kagome...  
  
-Por que lloras Kagome... que es lo que te pasa...  
  
-Yo...pues Inu...yo....  
  
Inuyasha lentamente acercó su mano hacía la mejilla de Kagome y secó una pequeña lagrima que se deslizaba...  
  
-Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar... niña tonta...  
  
Kagome lo miró un poco extrañada pero una pequeña sonrisa se creó en sus labios...  
  
-Inuyasha... creo... que... debería irme... parece que ya no te interesa los fragmentos... desde que murió Kikyo.. no hemos ido en busca de ellos... y se que solo para ti soy la forma más rápida de encontrar los fragmentos... y se también que te recuerdo mucho a ella... por eso he decidido irme para siempre...- las lagrimas se asomaron en sus ojos... y cayeron libres por su rostro...  
  
El hanyou la miró desconcertado a la joven miko.. que lloraba inconsolable frente a sus ojos...  
  
-Kagome- Inuyasha susurró el nombre de la joven miko con un tono triste... se acercó a ella y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor abrazándola con fuerza...  
  
-Inuyasha.. yo... no quiero que me lastimes... más...- susurró Kagome  
  
-Shhhh...... ya no llores Kagome... y todo lo que haz dicho son mentiras... lo sabias...?  
  
Kagome se separo un poco del abrazo de Inuyasha y miró extrañada al joven hanyou...  
  
-es verdad Kagome... y te diré que la muerte de Kikyo, aunque me dolió al principio, me hizo entender a quien amaba y lo que en verdad sentía por ella...  
  
-Inu....  
  
-Shhh... dejame terminar...- dijo Inuyasha mientras tapaba los labios de Kagome con su dedo...  
  
-Kikyo ayudo a mi corazón a abrirse, a dar paso para que el verdadero amor... llegará a mi corazón... yo la quise mucho cuando ella estaba con vida... me confundí cuando ella resucito de barro y huesos por obra de Urasue... pero lo que había sentido en un pasado por ella había cambiado... ya no era amor... era solo un compromiso...el compromiso de vengar su muerte...  
  
Kagome miraba absorta a Inuyasha no podía creer que el ya no amaba a Kikyo... que todo era un recuerdo... pero entonces a quien se refería con el verdadero amor?  
  
Inuyasha apretó a Kagome más contra él...  
  
-no quiero perderte Kagome... eres lo más importante para mí- dijo Inuyasha ocultando su rostro el los azabaches cabellos de Kagome... -Será por que soy solo un radar para ti... por que te recuerdo a Kikyo (n/a: q terca que es esta mujer....... ¬¬)  
  
-Estas equivocada Kagome...  
  
-Así... entonces dime por que soy tan importante para ti...-dijo Kagome alejándose del abrazo de Inuyasha  
  
El hanyou la agarró del brazo antes de que se alejara demasiado... y la volvió a juntar contra él...  
  
-Quieres saber la razón?- dijo Inuyasha un poco sonrojado.. Kagome lo miro un poco desafiante...  
  
-Pues.. por que yo...  
  
-Tu que...  
  
-Pues por que yo...  
  
-.........  
  
-Pues es por que....yo... yo...  
  
Kagome lo miraba a la expectativa... que era lo que estaba punto de decirle Inuyasha que se encontraba completamente sonrojado...  
  
******** Continuara,....  
  
(jajaja no mentira..)  
  
-Yo te.......amo Kagome!!!!... –Gritó un completamente sonrojado Inuyasha tratando de sacar valor...  
  
Kagome lo miro completamente sorprendida... acaso Inuyasha le había dicho que la amaba... a ella??  
  
-Entiende Kagome... yo te amo... y no quiero que te alejes de mi jamás... te amo demasiado.. he sido un estupido este tiempo... no logre encontrar el valor para decirte esto... tenía miedo que no me aceptarás por ser un híbrido un simple hanyou que no te podría dar nada en esta vida... solo mi amor... solo eso... temí que te fueras con Kouga... o que volvieras a tu tiempo para siempre y olvidaras tu promesa... me olvidaras a mí... (N/a. Inu... dime kien no te ama.. si eres el hanyou más lindo de todos ^^)  
  
Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha... ahora derramaba lágrimas... ya no de tristeza.. si no de felicidad.. había esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar esa palabras de los labios de su amado hanyou... que más podría pedir...  
  
-Kagome... por que... lloras...- pregunto un poco temeroso Inuyasha...  
  
-Por que yo también te amo... te ame desde que te conocí, aunque fueras un testarudo, un terco... ahora se que todo lo que hice... no fue en vano... todo lo que sufrí ahora resulto ser... ah!!! Inuyasha... no sabes como te amo.. y como me haces tan feliz...- decía Kagome aún con lagrimas en su rostro y una enorme sonrisa también...  
  
Inuyasha la sujetaba con fuerza... el también sonreía... Kagome lo aceptaba.. y como el era... no lo quería como un humano.. Tampoco como un youkay... lo quería por su propia naturaleza... un hanyou... un simple mitad demonio...  
  
Kagome e Inuyasha se miraron fijamente a los ojos... miraban el brillo que se creaban al verse reflejados en el espejo del alma del otro... de su Otra Parte.. (N/A: algo sacado de Brida... de Paulo Coello... )  
  
Inuyasha se acerco lentamente a los labios puros de Kagome (n/a: yo no se si seran puros... pero bueno ^^U), y en un instante ya se encontraba acariciándolos con los suyos propios en un sutil beso... pero... poco a poco ese sutil beso se fue convirtiendo en uno más fogoso y apasionado... (n/a: ohhhhhh!!!!! O.o.... q pasará luego... imagínense!!! ^^ little puppies!!!! Si!!!!! Jeje!)  
  
-Kagome...- dijo Inuyasha separándose del beso... y acariciando el cabello de la joven...  
  
-Dime...  
  
-Yo... quiero que seas mi compañera para la eternidad... - dijo sonrojado Inuyasha...  
  
-Como que compañera...???? Que significa.. eso??  
  
-o///////////////////o... significa... que tu vivas como mi pareja... y que..... seas la madre de mis cachorros...  
  
-o///////////////////////////o...  
  
-Este... Kagome... estás bien...- dijo Inuyasha mientras agitaba su mano frente al rostro de Kagome...  
  
-... si...  
  
-Si que?  
  
- que.... si quiero ser tu compañera.......!!!! Por que te amo.. y eres lo mas importante para mi... ( n/a: que patética no?? ¬¬U)- dijo Kagome abrazando a Inuyasha...  
  
(n/a: y bueno.. por la ley del magneto .. y las hormonas presentes... paso lo que tuvo q pasar... me entiendo no????)  
  
***** Fin del Flashback...  
  
Bueno... después de esa noche me convertí en su compañera... hasta la eternidad mediante el ritual youkay que se dio lugar esa misma noche y desde ese momento llevé a su hijo en mi vientre...  
  
**** Flashback...  
  
Todos se encontraban reunidos en la cabaña de Kaede-Baba, conversando sobre Naraku y la búsqueda inconclusa de los fragmentos....  
  
Todos los presentes sabían de la nueva relación de Inuyasha y con la joven miko... y todos reflejaban su alegría en sus rostros... en especial Sango y Shippo, la joven taijiya estaba contenta de no ver más las lagrimas de tristeza de Kagome que ahora eran remplazadas por alegría absoluta... y la para el pequeño kitsune ya había encontrado una familia... un padre y una madre con quienes vivir ahora... aunque todo parecía indicar... que todo seguiría siendo casi igual...  
  
-Oye Inuyasha, espero que ya no hagas llorar más a Kagome!  
  
Kagome se sonrojo...  
  
-Cállate mocoso inútil...- seguido de estas palabras el hanyou le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pequeño Kitsune..  
  
-Inuyasha no Baka.....!!!!!!!! Osuwari!!!!!  
  
-hey! Tonta!!!! Por que me haces esto..  
  
-Para que no te acostumbres a hacerle eso a nuestros hijos..  
  
-Feh!!!!!! yo nunca haría eso a mis cachorros...  
  
-Oswuari- grito Kagome mientras Inuyasha se estrellaba en el suelo... y el pequeño Shippo se lanzaba llorando a los brazos de Kagome..  
  
-Inuyasha eres un insensible sabías!!! – dijo molesta Kagome..- esperen.. siento la presencia de un fragmento del Shikon acercarse a mucha velocidad...- dijo Kagome cargando a Shippo y poniéndose de pie  
  
Al Hanyou se le creo una enorme venita en la frente...  
  
-Ese lobo tonto está aquí... puedo sentirse apestoso olor.....- dijo Inuyasha con un tono de molestia...  
  
-Espero que te comportes Inuyasha... no quiero problemas entre ustedes dos...  
  
-Pero si ese lobo rabioso se te atreve a acercar me las pagará...  
  
-Basta Inuyasha eso no pasará!!  
  
En ese instante una nube de polvo se creó afuera de la cabaña.. todos salieron de esta... a recibir al youkay lobo...  
  
-Kagome...- dijo Kouga acercándose a la joven y tomándola de las manos...  
  
La miko miró a su compañero... que estaba rojo de furia...  
  
-Tranquilo Inuyasha ^^U....  
  
-Que sucede bestia... espero que hayas cuidado bien de mi mujer...  
  
-...... TU MUJER! Ella no es tu mujer...lobo estupido...- dijo Inuyasha desvainando su tessusaiga...  
  
-Inuyasha.. Osuwari.....!!!  
  
-Plaf!!!!!!!- Inuyasha se encontraba besando el suelo...-Kagome por que me haces esto...- dijo el hanyou con un poco de tierra en la boca...  
  
Kouga comenzó repentinamente a oler el aire... comenzó a acercarse a Kagome... Inuyasha aún en el suelo miraba receloso al youkay...  
  
-que sucede Kouga? ^^U- pregunto un poco extrañada Kagome  
  
-Dime Kagome por que hueles a la bestia de Inuyasha...? O.o  
  
-jejejje O/////////////////////////o , pues yo........  
  
-Kagome... acaso... tu estas esperando un cachorro de Inuyasha....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Kouga con desilusión...  
  
todos menos Kagome. Kouga e Inuyasha (aunq Inuyasha estaba más sorprendido que los demás): O.o.................. que!!!!!! Kagome estas esperando un hijo de Inuyasha........  
  
******* Fin del FlashBack*******  
  
Así fue como me entere que estaba esperando... aunque fue un poco estrepitoso pero... Kouga acepto mi relación con Inuyasha... el pobre que más podía hacer ^^U... tiempo después se caso con Ayame... y unieron sus territorios... Yo fui junto con Inuyasha a mi época a contarle la noticia a mi familia... a mi madre le gusto saber que ya sería abuela... mi abuelo... lo tomó bastante bien que digamos.. el único problema fue Souta... por que decía que su sobrino tendría orejas de perro... pero de ahí.. no hubo muchos problemas... logré acabar las secundaria antes de cumplir los 5 meses de embarazó en ese lapso la pasaba entre ir de mi época hacía el Sengoku... aunque Inuyasha me prohibió regresar hasta que el "cachorro" naciera... pero sería un atraso debimos seguir la búsqueda de los fragmentos y de Naraku antes de que fuera demasiado tarde... iba regularmente a mis chequeos médicos... acompañada de un hanyou bastante camuflado... aunque estuviera con 5 meses de embarazo... mi estado iba bastante avanzado... me pareció muy extraño al principio aunque recién iba en esa etapa... parecía que estaba a punto de dar a luz... un día de primavera nació Hanako... nuestra primogénita...  
  
**** FlashBack  
  
Era ya primavera... los árboles de Sakura estaban repletos de flores... y rebosaban de esplendor.... Los grandes pensadores iban en busca de la perfecta flor... para que la búsqueda de su vida llegará a su fin... y pudieran descansar en paz..... (n/a: JAJAJJAA! Toy tomada... disculpes las bobadas q estoy poniendo! Jajajjja)  
  
-INUYASHA!!!!!!!! Maldito!!!!!!! Sácame esta cosa!!!!!! Es tu culpa maldito desgraciado!!!!! Quiero que me lo saquen ahora!!!!!!! Oswuari Oswuari Oswuari!!!!- se escuchaba el grito escandalizado de una mujer en una de las cabañas de las afueras del pueblo... respectivamente en la cabaña de la miko protectora de ese lugar...  
  
-Kagome tranquila...- Una mujer joven apretaba la mano de su amiga que se encontraba recostada en un futon... a punto de dar a luz...  
  
-El tiene la culpa!!! INUYASHA!! Te voy a matar desgraciado........  
  
Un hanyou se encontraba aún estampado contra el suelo luego de una estampida de oswuari proporcionados por su mujer...  
  
-Kagome- susurró Inuyasha...  
  
-QUE QUIERES!!! ESTAS CONTENTO? AH AH!!! TE HACE FELIZ VERME A SI!!!!! DESGRACIADO!!  
  
-Kagome por Kami... tranquila... y trata de pujar. En vez de gritarle a Inuyasha...- dijo Kaede-Baba  
  
-Pero que quiere que haga si el es el que tiene la culpa...  
  
Inuyasha se levantó luego que el hechizo fue concluido... y tomó la mano de Kagome... como respuesta.. la joven apretó con todas sus fuerzas la mano de su compañero... dejándola completamente morada... Inuyasha horrorizado miro su morada... mano...  
  
-KAGOME!!!!! SUELTAME!!!!!!!!!- gritó desesperado el hanyou mientras trataba de salvar su mano...  
  
En las afueras de la cabaña... un joven monje poseía una cara de horror.. mientras un pequeño Kitsune tapaba sus oídos con sus manitas...  
  
-Miroku... por que Kagome grita tanto...?  
  
-No lo sé Shippo... pero de una cosa estoy seguro... no estaré cerca de una mujer embarazada... en especial de Kagome-sama... Jamás...  
  
-Pobre bestia... en verdad me da pena...  
  
-INUYASHA NO BAKA!!!!!- se escucho el grito de una mujer dentro de la cabaña  
  
Los dos se quedaron en silencio...  
  
-Es verdad pequeño Shippo, es verdad...  
  
-Nunca me casaré.. no quiero morir....  
  
-u.u  
  
De vuelta en la cabaña...  
  
-Kagome un poco más... ya veo su cabeza... un poco más...  
  
-RECIÉN!!!! VEZ INUYASHA TU TIENES LA CULPA... TU CULPA!!!!!  
  
Sango miraba un poco divertida la escena... pero se preguntó si es que alguna vez... estaría en esa situación.. quién sabe...  
  
Un lloriqueo se apoderó de la habitación... Kagome había dejado de gritar... Inuyasha miraba con curiosidad al pequeño bulto (n/a: O.o q sweet!!!!!!!^^) que cargaba la anciana Kaede y se lo daba a Kagome... la joven miko la recibio en sus brazos...  
  
-Es una niña Inuyasha... - dijo Sango alegre...  
  
El pequeño Shippo entro corriendo a la pequeña cabaña... seguido por Miroku...el cual se detuvo al costado de Sango...  
  
-Cuando tendremos uno así, Sanguito...- dijo Miroku mientras deslizaba su mano por cierta parte trasera de la taijiya...  
  
-o///////////////////////o...... jamás monje hentai!!!!!!!- contestó la taijiya mientras le dio una cachetada al monje pervertido...  
  
El pequeño Shippo se acercó jubiloso al costado de la que se había convertido en su madre...  
  
Kagome lo miró con dulzura...  
  
-Mira Shippo... es tu hermanita...- dijo la miko mientras le enseñaba a la diminuta pero muy despierta bebe al pequeño Shippo... su cabello era negro con ligeros mechones plateados... y unos hermosos ojos ámbar... para el placer de Kagome.. no había salido con cierta característica de su padre... su dulces orejas de de perro... pues la pequeña no hubiese podido estudiar en la época actual...  
  
Kagome miró con cariño a su compañero...  
  
-Inuyasha no quieres cargar a tu hija...- dijo Kagome mientras le daba a la bebe a su padre... la anciana Kaede ayudó a Inuyasha a poder cargar a la pequeña.. pues este no había cargado a ningún niño tan pequeño en su vida...  
  
El hanyou observó a su pequeña cachorra... la bebe le sonrió con inocencia... de pronto Inuyasha levantó su mano y con un dedo tocó delicadamente la pequeña nariz de Hanako... esto provocó que la pequeña moviera sus manitas y piecitos riendo... ante esto Inuyasha sonrió...  
  
****Fin del FlashBack...  
  
******************Continuará  
  
Gente!!!!!!!! Como están??? Espero que bien... bueno lo dejé ahí porque estoy un poco cansada y quiero terminar con mis 6 fics que pronto nacerán jajaja espero que los lean... sorry a los que esperan la continuación de mis otros 2 fics..s pronto los estaré continuando... paciencia gente paciencia... espero que disfruten este  
  
Quiero agradecer a mi amiga ana lú... más conocida como Megami... que se ha quedado a dormir hoy a mi casa y decirle nuestra amiga Sayuri que disfrute de la playa y que gracias por no venir aquí porque prefirió ir a la playa a agarrar con su enamorado... un beso para Javier!!! Te amamos!!!! Tu sabes que eres mío (Hathor) jajaja... no te pongas celosa Sayuri... bueno bueno... fue nuestra desquitada espero (Hathor) que hayan disfrutado mi nuevo fic y dejen sus hermosos y valiosos reviews.. bueno me voy a continuar los fics que me faltan  
  
Cuídense mucho!!!! Su amiga Hathor3 REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ONEGAIIIIIII 


	2. un encuentro

Holas gente! Como están!!! Espero que muy bien!!! Bueno aki me tienen prometi creo q hace como un mes que actualizaba msi fics.. pero tuve problemas muchos problemas y mi mente no se concentraba!!! Intentare por todos los medios que encuntre poder actualizar pronto TODOS mis fics.. algunos m piden q actualize una triste cancion para alegrar el alma.. pues. Intentare continuarla esta semana.. esperenlo!!! Muchas gracias por el apoyo y mil disculpas nuevamente!! Porfuis dejen sus reviews!!!!!!!  
  
************************ el reencuentro con los años pasados..  
  
Luego del nacimiento de Hanako, nuestras vidas se llenaron de risas y alegrias... y otro que otro pañal sucio... o cierto hanyou babeante por su hija... Hanako parecía crecer increíblemente...mucho más rapido que los hijos de otros aldeanos... para mi fue un poco triste hubiera dado todo para que se quedara así para siempre ^^...ah! gracias a Hanako a Sango le vinieron las ganas insaciable de ser madre... se imaginaran lo que sucedió luego...^^  
  
*************  
  
Sango se encontraba dentro de la cabaña con la pequeña Hanako de unos cuantos meses... aunque a la vista de cualquiera le habría parecido una niña ya mas de un año... pues aunque siendo tan pequeña.. por la edad claro... ya decía unos cuantos balbuceos que se entendían como intento de lenguaje aunque con su peculiar acento de bebe...  
  
Miroku veía a Sango jugar con la pequeña como si fuera su propia hija...le encantaría cargar a su heredero así como lo hacía con Hanako... nadie sabia cuanto tiempo le quedaba si es que no derrotaban a Naraku...  
  
Kagome entro junto con Shippo que tendría uno 13 años, junto con Inuyasha que estaba deseoso de ver a su pequeño retoño, aunque solo hubieran pasado menos de 10 minutos desde la última vez que la tuvo en brazos  
  
Kagome se acerco donde Sango... y sonrió a Hanako... la pequeña comenzó a mover las manitas y decir cositas de bebes... ilegibles para los adultos....  
  
Kagome sonrió con dulzura de madre y cargo a su pequeña, mientras que cierto hanyou babea por la escenita antes mencionada...  
  
Kagome comenzó a salir de la cabaña acompañada de un Inuyasha babeante que hacía muecas a su hija... al igual que Shippo.. la bebe salió dando pequeñas carcajadas... seguro de ver las caras de babosos de sus mayores... quien sabe....  
  
Sango y Miroku se encontraban solos en silencio... ni el zumbido de una mosca se sentía... se miraban por el rabillo del ojo.. y si esto es exageración lo hacían con una rapidez invisible al ojo humano... Sango presa del nerviosismo comenzó a golpear el piso de madera mientras que Miroku tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo gracias a la tensión que se producía en ese momento... una ecuación se formaba en ese instante...  
  
Mujer desesperada por tener hijos + hombre con necesidad de herederos + lugar sin nadie que podrían molestar = temblor inminente... cigüeña en camino....  
  
La tensión aumentaba... Miroku comenzó a acercarse.. milímetro por milímetro... casi sin acaparar la atención de Sango... casi.... Sango volteó de repente y estiro su mano... como si quisiera lanzar un cachetada al monje hentai...pero se detuvo, Miroku la miró bastante extrañado... por que se detuvo... acaso no deseo lanzarle esa cachetada con todas sus fuerza??? Pero se puso a meditar un momento... habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Sango ya no estaba con ese humor de perros que a toda mujer caracterizan durante una semana... Inuyasha sabía muy bien lo que estaba pensando el houshi, su mujer una semana al mes se convertía en un oni... aunque el mismo decía... en un oni bastante hermoso... esperaba que Hanako no tuviera los ataques de ira de su madre.... le reventarían los oídos como lo hacía ella? Nadie lo sabia... habría que esperar hasta la pubertad... Bueno continuando con la parejita de desesperados... Miroku se había acercado bastante a Sango ahora se encontraba sentado a su costado, y ella al parecer no había reaccionado como lo pensaba... con una cacheta o haberle tirado el hiraikotsu en la cabeza...  
  
-"extraño, pero placentero..." pensó el monje...con su ligero tono de libidinosidad...  
  
Miroku colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de la taijiya, la joven se sonrojo...  
  
-Houshi-sama.......- dijo Sango casi en un titubeo...  
  
-No me llames así... dime solo Miroku, ya tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos... no lo crees Sanguito... ^^  
  
*mano deslizándose por la espalda de Sango* * mano llegando, ustedes saben donde ^^U*.... reacción de Sango... abrió desmesuradamente los ojos... algo más? No...  
  
Miroku estaba más extrañado que nunca... temiendo que Sango hubiera perdido la sensibilidad en esa parte... retiro su mano... Sango lo miró...  
  
-Sango estas bien?- pregunto Miroku un poco preocupado...  
  
-Si...  
  
Miroku sonrió... y lentamente se fue acercando a los labios de Sango, la cual estaba paralizada... hasta que sintió el suave toque de los labios del monje hentai al cual le había entregado el corazón  
  
El houshi sentía cierto temor... acaso Sango lo aceptaría..?? acaso ella sentiría lo mismo que el...? estaba dudoso... hasta que... si!!!! Sango lo estaba besando... comenzó a acelerar el ritmo haciendo que el beso se volviera cada vez más apasionado... luego de unos momentos, y gracias a la falta de oxigeno se detuvieron... (N/A: no se pero yo no necesito respirar cuando pasa eso, duro HORAS!...extraño!!! ) Miroku observo detenidamente los ojos de Sango, con su mano comenzó a acariciar suavemente el rostro de la joven taijiya,  
  
-Sango... yo te amo...- dijo Miroku dándole un ligero y rápido beso a la joven.  
  
-Yo.... Miroku... yo... también te amo...- dijo completamente roja Sango  
  
Miroku le acaricio el pelo, y la beso con pasión, Miroku la echo en el suelo... y con caricias se unieron para siempre... (n/a: gente soy malísima para el lemon, asi que se los dejo a su imaginación!! ^^)  
  
********************  
  
Dos meses después nos enteramos de que Sango estaba embarazada... la semana siguiente se casarón, aunque.. Sango estuvo un poco melancólica por unos momentos de la ceremonia, pues ella hubiera querido que sus amigos y familiares la acompañaran en este día especial, en especial que estuviera Kohaku.  
  
Para nuestra sorpresa, Sango dio a luz a gemelos... un niño y una niña, Satoshi y Maya  
  
Miroku estaba más que contento, el había esperado con ansias un niño, y la vida le daba dos a la misma vez... aunque esperaba tener muchos más en un futuro no muy lejano.  
  
Mi Hanako en esa época tendría año y medio cada día se ponía más traviesa y jugaba mucho más como una niña grande, Shippo era un hermano devoto, no la separaba de su vista ni cinco segundos... era igual que el padre, aunque mi querido hanyou era peor que mi hijo mayor, sabiendo como es de travieso un descendiente de inu, la vigilaba a cada momento, yo francamente no me preocupaba sabía que ella tenía cuatro ojos encima vigilándola, Hanako ya había comenzado ha decir sus primeras palabras... Oka, Otou, y Niichan, y unas que otras palabritas más, Shippo le enseñaba lo que podía, el ya se estaba convirtiendo en un adolescente, muy guapo por cierto, parecía que cada día crecía tres centímetros, no puedo creer lo rápido que crecen los niños, me parece que fue ayer cuando aún lo tenía en mis brazos, aunque no era tan pequeño en esa época...  
  
*******  
  
Hanako se encontraba observando a los gemelos que yacían recostados sobre el futon de sus padres, les sonreía y jugaba con sus pequeñas manitas, Shippo se encontraba junto a ella observándolo, el joven kitsune tendría unos 14 años, su hermoso cabello claro había crecido un poco, sus ojos verdes eran muy penetrantes, ya tenía casi su cuerpo formado como un adulto, era bastante alto, casi del tamaño de Inuyasha, había formado un cuerpo espectacular, el abdomen muy bien definido, los brazos muy fuertes, la delicia para cualquier adolescente humana, youkay o hanyou...  
  
Los bebes hacían soniditos extraños... Hanako reía.... Satoshi comenzó a quedarse dormido, la niña se entristeció un poco, al parecer ya era la hora de dormir, a sus primitos el hada de los sueños se los llevaba a un paseo... Maya se termino quedando dormida, hizo un pequeño soplo y se acurruco junto a su hermano... Hanako, gateó hasta las piernas de su hermano mayor... se sentó de potito y miró suplicante a su hermano mientras alzaba sus brazitos...  
  
-Niichan...- suplicó la niña mientras sobaba sus ojitos, al parecer los gemelos la habían contagiado... Shippo bajo la mirada hacía su adorada hermana... le sonrió mientras la alzaba, Hanako se acurruco en el hombro de su hermano mayor...  
  
-Ya tienes sueño pequeña???- dijo Shippo mientras besaba la cabecita de la bebe, como respuesta Hanako se acurrucó más.. suspiro... y se quedo dormida  
  
Sango y Miroku entraron a la cabaña a ver a sus hijos, puesto que había dejado a Shippo a su cuidado mientras, decían ellos, había ido a traer unas cosas de la aldea vecina, pero lo extraño era... que no traían nada...  
  
-Shippo... se portaron bien?- pregunto Sango mientras cargaba a Maya y la acunaba un poco  
  
-Si,... como ya regresaron, me tengo que ir a dejar a Hanako con oka para que duerma bien  
  
-No te preocupes, más bien muchas gracias- contestó Miroku, mientras colocaba a Satoshi en su cunita junto con su hermana  
  
********** Mientras Hanako crecía, Satoshi y Maya también lo hacían, y como olvidar a mi Shippo-Chan, que el año en que Hanako cumplió 3 años se convirtió en todo un hombrecito...  
  
************* Era una mañana de primavera, la mayoría de los árboles ya estaban en flor, los Sakura estaban mas hermosos que en otras temporadas, con más color que nunca, Hanako se encontraba junto con Satoshi y Maya jugando entre la hierba húmeda por el roció de la mañana, aunque los dos más pequeños hacían lo que podían, pues sus piernitas aún de bebes no les ayudaban mucho que digamos, pues a cada rato caían de potito al suelo, Shippo los observaba desde cerca recostado en una rama alta de un grana árbol al frente de las cabañas que habitaban ahora.  
  
La pequeña Maya, al igual que Hanako llevaba ese día dos colitas con unos moñitos de mariposas que había traído Kagome de su época, llevaba un kimono rosa, con un obi rojo, su kimono tenía como diseño, diminutos botones de sakura, Hanako llevaba un vestidito turquesa con una flor rosada en el centro y unos shorts rozados y unas zapatillitas turquesas con pequeñas floreritas rosas que combinaba perfectamente con el conjunto, obviamente traído de la época de Kagome.  
  
Shippo bajo del árbol, al notar que su hermana comenzaba a acercarse a él, seguida por sus primitos que con pasos lentos e inseguros iban traz ella...  
  
-Niichan... quiedo ir a las fuentes termales... como mi oka-chan!!- dijo Hanako casi suplicando  
  
-Oka ni Otou están Hanako-Chan..  
  
-Peo.. yo kiedo ir contigo Niichan!!!  
  
-Y Maya y Satoshi?????  
  
-Tía Sango dijo que eda hoda de que tomadan su lechiita!!! Y que los llevadas...  
  
-Ah..!!  
  
-Pod favod Shiiiippooo-chan!! –dijo casi llorando Hanako mientras se aferraba a las piernas de su hermano  
  
-Aish! Está bien!! Los dejaremos con Sango e iremos a las fuentes te parece????  
  
-SI!!!!!!!!!!!! YEH!!!- sonreía Hanako, Shippo cargó a los pequeños y comenzó a dirigirse hacía la cabaña donde estaban Sango y Miroku, con cierta personilla sujetada de su pierna....  
  
Shippo entró a la cabaña, donde Sango se encontraba preparando algunas cosillas para complementar el desayuno  
  
-Shippo! Gracias por cuidarlos y traérmelos...!! – dijo Sango mientras recibía a sus hijos..  
  
-No fue nada...- contesto el apuesto adolescente  
  
-OKA OKA!! – decía la pequeña Maya  
  
-que sucede mi pequeña?  
  
-hoy jugamod con Hanako.. mañana podemos hacedlo- complementó Satoshi.  
  
-Claro, si es que Shippo-chan está con ustedes.. les parece!!  
  
-Sugoi!!!- gritaron los tres más pequeños  
  
-que te parece Shippo?-preguntó Sango, aún sabiendo que la respuesta sería un sí  
  
-Claro, no hay problema, ahora me tengo que llevar a Hanako a las fuentes termales, por que se le a antojado ir..- dijo Shippo mientras levantaba a la pequeña en brazos y salía de la cabaña... los otros dos niños que estaban en brazos de su madre dijeron adiós con sus manitas a sus primos...  
  
**********  
  
Después de caminar un poco entre el bosque, pronto llegarían a las fuentes termales, ante de salir de la aldea, Shippo había llevado un maletín que había preparado Kagome en caso de que le tocará la hora del baño a Hanako o si es que ella se ensuciaba a la hora de jugar, llevaba un pequeño bikini turquesa con estrellitas, una toallita con un patito en el centro, su muda de ropa y otras cosas indispensables para un bebe durante y después del baño...  
  
Antes de llegar, Hanako le dijo a su hermano:  
  
-Niichan!! Kiedo correr hasta las fuentes!!! Puedo??- Hanako miró con ojitos de perrito triste a su hermano, el cual sin mas remedio y sin poder resistir esa miradita bajo a su hermana..  
  
La pequeña al solo instante en que sus piecitos llegaron al suelo partió en veloz carrera observada claro por su hermano mayor, muy atento a cualquier sonido extraño en el bosque que podría indicar la presencia de algún ser maligno, en especial de Naraku del cual no sabían nada y que ahora los que lo buscaban por los alrededores eran Inuyasha, Kagome y Miroku, puesto que dejaban a cargo de los pequeños a Sango y al responsable hermano mayor. (N/A: pongo así a Shippo xq este es el modelo de hno q keria tener!!! No el peke chucky q aguanto en mi casa t kiero Nicolae.!! Jajaaa aunq ademas tengo una hna mayor a la cual kiero mucho.. pero mi sueño siempre fue tener un hnto mayor q me cuidara!!!n ( .. aunq mi super nice hna lo reemplaza increiblemete!! Jaja!! Llena ese vacio ;))  
  
Hanako sentía el caliente vapor comenzar a calentar su rostro, mientras que un poco más lejos veía ese vapor blanco característico de toda fuente termal... normal...  
  
-niichan!! Ya llegamod!! Dijo la pequeña.. aunque en ese momento se quedo un poco sorprendida... frente a ella, dentro de las aguas termales se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros y muy largos...era una mujer delgada y de piel blanca...  
  
-Hanako!!!- dijo Shippo un poco preocupado al percatarse de que su hermanita se encontraba como petrificada... la niña no respondió a su llamado...  
  
-Hanako!!! Dijo un poco más fuerte mientras aceleraba el paso... hasta llegar junto a su hermana y tocarle el hombro, pero el no se percató de la presencia de la joven...  
  
-Hanako!- dijo un poco molesto...  
  
La joven que se encontraba volteada.. y al parecer se encontraba TAN relajada que no notó la presencia de los dos y solo se dio cuenta de ellos hasta que el apuesto Shippo nombró a su hermana. La joven giró su cabeza hacía ellos justo en el preciso momento en que Shippo se percataba de su presencia.. los ojos rojizos de ella y los verdes de el se fijaron en un instante... ahí frente a el, como un ángel caído del cielo se encontraba esa hermosa mujer.. y frente a ella, un Apolo un Eros!! Un hombre salido de los mismísimos campos del paraíso donde todo... absolutamente todo es perfecto.. hasta los hombres.. (N/A: hjajaja q tal comentario feminista-¡! Hombres no se molesten!!!)  
  
A Shippo esos ojos le eran familiares, esos ojos los había visto alguna vez en su infancia, parecía sentir que el mismo pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza rondaba por la de ella... la joven entre abrió los ojos.... y abrió los labios...  
  
-Shippo-Chan??????????- dijo la joven en un tono esperanzado...  
  
(N/A: kien sera kien sera!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
******** continuara*********  
  
MENTIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJ estoy muy buena hoy.. seguire escribiendo...  
  
Shippo la miró extrañado.. ¿cómo sabía su nombre?¿ acaso la conocía??  
  
¿ acaso ella lo conocía a el?????? Que era lo que estaba sucediendo... Hanako los veía divertida su hermano estaba palteado, todo callado, todo.. extraño... al parecer la joven estaba igual que el... que pasaba con los adultos.. acaso tan difícil era entablar una conversación... el mundo es loco.  
  
La niña comenzó a acercase a la joven, la cual al parecer se encontraba en un estado de hipnotismo..aunque ya se había cubierto su piel desnuda con una bata blanca.  
  
-Hoda!! Quien edes? –dijo la niña, la cual había tomado la iniciativa de entablar una conversación con ella...  
  
La joven despertó de su estado de inconciencia y dirigió su mirada a la pequeña con una sonrisa en los labios...  
  
-Mi nombre es...  
  
****Continuara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jaja lo deje ahí.. osea.. solo escribi una cuantas q oraciones... q horror! Les pido mil disculpas por las demoras.. pero es q no he tenido tiempo.. he tenido q alistar mis cosas para el cole.. aj! D nuevo comenzar con la tortura!! No!! Ademas de que me mandarorn muchas tareaS! MUCHAS! Tuve problemas con mi enamorado asi q mi cerebro no estaba con los fics.. intentare por todos los medios posibles actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda.. solo les pido una cosa.. mas de 10 reviews y me pongo las pilas!! No es mucho pedir.. solo q pongan el comentario de esta historia y ya 1!! xD  
  
Ayame-Asakura: Muchas gracias x tu reviewª!!!! En este capi hay Miroku sango! Espero q sea d tu agrado!!! Q tierno inu verdad? Espero q te agrade este capitulo ¡! Muchas gracias!!  
  
Belen! : muchas gracias x el review!!! En verdad esa parejita es muy linda! Y en espeial con pekeños!!! Aunq no me cae mucho Kagome! ^^U pero q se va a hacer! Muchas gracias!!! Espero q t guste este capi!!  
  
Coolis17: muchas gracias x el review!! Q bueno q t fgustan mis historias!! Gracias!! Espero q t agrade este capi!! Muchas gracias!!  
  
InuYasha Hanyou2: gracias por el review!! Bueno aki tienes un poco de cómo crecio la pekeña Hanako! Espero q lo disfrutes!!!  
  
Yashi: Muchas gracias por el review!!!! Q lindo q t parece tierno1! Gracias nuevamente!!!  
  
Asidua: muchas gracias por el review!! Q bueno que te gusto!! Espero q disfrutes este capitulo! Perdon por la tardanza!!!  
  
Ana: hola! Como estas!! Q lindo q te guste!! Hgracias por el gran halago"" muchas gracias! Espero q disfrutes este cpaitulo!!!  
  
Yingmei!! : Chinita!!! Gracias por el review! Q beuno q t haya gustado!!! Jaja muchas gracias por leerlo!!  
  
Kala!! Muchas gracias pro el review! Espero q te guste este capitul!!!  
  
Y yaki respondi sus reviews! Xfavor espero q dejen mas!! O me matooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias!! Su amiguita!!! ^^ Hathor3 


End file.
